


"Well, I aim to misbehave."

by SHUNDIANDROMEDA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Firefly References, Gen, Nerd Dean Winchester, Nerd Sam Winchester, Nerd Stiles, Nerdiness, Ultraman References
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/pseuds/SHUNDIANDROMEDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU!Normal Life. Teen!Sam, Young!Dean][Scritta per il Secret Santa delle Wincestare Cattive come Sam (WCCS)]<br/>Sammy è un nerd: metà della sua stanza è piena di libri, l'altra metà di fumetti e action figures. Dean passa le sue serate nei pub e finge di non essere interessato a quel genere di cose, ma quando Sam non c'è passa ore a leggere nella sua stanza. Sammy lo scopre. Segue imbarazzo, ma alla fine i fratelli si ritrovano insieme, seduti sul pavimento, a scambiarsi pareri sulle loro serie preferite (bonus se ci cacciate un sacco di citazioni!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Well, I aim to misbehave."

**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Rating:** Verde  
**Personaggi/Pairing:** Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester  
**Tipologia:** One-Shot  
**Genere:** Sentimentale, Slice of Life  
**Avvertimenti:** Au!Teen!Sam con riferimenti nerd. Scritta per la Challenge "Secret Santa" del gruppo delle Wincestare Cattive Come Sam (WCCS) per Shi Madeleine. 

**MESSAGGIO DALLA BASE LUNARE ALPHA:**  
“Sono la tua Secret Santa con tanto di tutina colorata in SPANDEX. Ti abbraccio e ti coccolo a morte con tanto nerdy!fluff! Che tu possa trascorrere delle feste serene!”

  
**Disclaimer:** Personaggi, luoghi, nomi e tutto ciò che deriva dalla trama ufficiale da cui ho elaborato la seguente storia, non mi appartengono. Soprattutto non mi appartengono i riferimenti nerd e le serie citate, anche se mi piacerebbe un sacco.

  


“ **WELL, I AIM TO MISBEHAVE.”**

“Dean… Cosa stai facendo in camera mia?!”

Colto con le mani nel sacco, il robusto fratello maggiore scattò in piedi nel tentativo di nascondere dietro la propria schiena il pesante volume a fumetti rilegato, senza però troppo successo data la mole di volumi sparsa sul parquet della stanza del minore, il quale lo fissava dalla porta con espressione stupita e al tempo stesso quasi divertita, sulla spalla portava l'ormai consunto zainetto – ultimo dono di loro madre prima che quell'incidente d'auto la uccidesse sul colpo – e il caschetto blu da lui stesso disegnato con le fattezze di R2-D2.

Dean Winchester, 19 anni, non avrebbe mai voluto farsi beccare in un frangente simile: diamine! Era sempre stato attentissimo a non farsi scoprire, aveva atteso i momenti migliori per esplorare la collezione del fratello, sfogliarne i volumi, leggerne i fumetti, magari concedendosi anche qualche minuto per giocare con le sue Action Figures dai colori vivaci e brillanti prima di partire di gran carriera e raggiungere gli amici al pub sotto casa.

“Per prima cosa, perché non rimetti a posto quella Rei Ayanami? Sai, è un pezzo piuttosto raro. E ripulisci dalla polvere quella di Jayne, il cappello è pure tutto storto.”.

Le parole del ragazzo più giovane scossero il maggiore, che subito si affrettò a raccogliere la statuetta in plastica per rimetterla al suo posto sullo scaffale traboccante di figure in 3D.

Il tutto si svolse nel più profondo silenzio, Dean a malapena riusciva a guardare Sam negli occhi, e anche quando ebbe riordinato la collezione di fumetti non aprì bocca, anzi.

Con un sospiro, Sam entrò nella stanza a passo pesante, depositò lo zaino sul letto ancora sfatto dalla mattina, e prese il fratello per mano, costringendolo a guardarlo: non fu difficile, data la differenza di altezza tra loro.

Il primogenito dei Winchester si sentì improvvisamente imbarazzato: buffo come un personaggio - conosciuto in tutto il circondario per essere un noto attaccabrighe con chiunque non fosse suo fratello minore - potesse anche solo provare una simile sensazione.

Ma ancora, quello che aveva davanti era appunto Sam, difficile non sentirsi a disagio quando quegli occhi grandi e profondi ti scrutavano nel profondo.

Non sapeva cosa leggerci dentro, Dean, forse delusione? Difficile spiegare la sua presenza lì senza sconfessare anni di freddezza verso le passioni del minore, forse anche qualche dispetto fatto alle sue spalle per tali motivi.

O forse scherno, per averlo trovato lì, irretito dalle copertine colorate e dalle pose intriganti.

Il cuore del più anziano dei due fratelli era avvolto da un turbinio di emozioni indescrivibili.

A sorpresa, però, Sam tirò fuori di tasca un pacchetto, forse un po' sbilenco e poco preciso nella forma – e della dimensione di una mano -, e glielo consegnò, andando poi a sedersi sul pavimento: “Sono tornato prima dal lavoro perché volevo lasciartelo in camera, non pensavo di trovarti ancora a casa.” disse soltanto con un vago sorrisino mentre si accomodava tra le coltri disordinate.

Ancora frastornato per il susseguirsi degli eventi, Dean ebbe qualche difficoltà a strappare i fili colorati che tenevano insieme la malconcia carta regalo, ma quando infine vi riuscì, ciò che si trovo davanti lo lasciò senza fiato.

“La mia amica Miyuki è tornata a Tokyo dai nonni durante la Spring Break e le ho chiesto di portarmene uno. Avevo notato che Tiga e Gaia non fossero nelle loro posizioni originarie.” ridacchiò il ragazzo, spiando l'espressione rapita del fratello con evidente soddisfazione mentre questi era impegnato ad esaminare attentamente l'entità dai lineamenti argentei e dal corpo delle tonalità del rosso.

“Non potevi che essere tu a spostarli.” aggiunse ancora Sam, roteando la Triforza tra le dita: “Visto che papà ha deciso che non sarebbe più entrato qui dopo essersi preso in testa il rostro della Serenity.”.

“Questo è Mebius.”

Dean alzò di scatto la testa, osservando piccato il fratello: “Questo è Mebius.” ripetè lui, agitando la piccola figure davanti ai suoi occhi, “Potevi chiederle di portarmi Taro!” sbottò, tenendo però stretto in pugno il pupazzetto.

Sam si lasciò scappare una risata, alzandosi poi di scatto per avvicinarlo: “Quindi conosci la differenza?” domandò con un sorrisino.

“Certo, Taro ha le corna! Le corna!”

“Nient'altro?”

“E Mebius- Un attimo… Stai cercando di estorcermi informazioni con la forza?”

“Io?! Non mi permetterei mai, ti rispetto troppo come fratello maggiore, scherzi?!”

“Non prendermi in giro… ORA TI PRENDO! ATTACK!”

Ridendo, Sam evitò agilmente l'aggressione giocosa di Dean, arrampicandosi sul materasso: “E di Firefly cosa mi dici? Ho visto come guardavi Jayne! Anche se avrei scommesso su Mal, I aim to misbehave, ricordi?”

“Inara e non ne parliamo più.”

“E Zoe dove l'hai lasciata?”

“Con il maniaco dei dinosauri.”.

“Wash è il mio preferito.”

“Chissà perché lo immaginavo.”

Quando infine, esausti, smisero di inseguirsi per tutta la stanza, si lasciarono cadere schiena contro schiena sul pavimento, ansimanti ma sorridenti.

“Avresti potuto chiedermeli, lo sai?”

Sam aveva ragione, rifletté Dean, ma neppure lui sapeva il perché di un tale atteggiamento, forse… lo imbarazzava condividere qualcosa del genere con lui?

“Però tutte le volte che provavo a chiederti di fare qualcosa insieme… sparivi sempre giù al pub.” mormorò il ragazzo con sguardo triste.

“E privarmi del piacere del pericolo?”

A quella risposta così chiaramente strafottente e artificiosamente seccata, Sam non poté trattenere una risata, finendo poi per lanciarsi tra le braccia di Dean, assaporandone il calore corporeo e la stretta ricambiata con forza: “Stasera volevo guardare Babylon 5, se ti va...”

“Tu prepara i pop-corn, io chiamo Wang per chiedergli di metterci da parte il solito.”

“E stavolta ricordati i ravioli!”.

**Author's Note:**

> MESSAGGIO DALLA BASE LUNARE ALPHA:  
> “Sono la tua Secret Santa con tanto di tutina colorata in SPANDEX. Ti abbraccio e ti coccolo a morte con tanto nerdy!fluff! Che tu possa trascorrere delle feste serene!”  
> Se non si fosse notato, amo la fantascienza giapponese.


End file.
